Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the secondary antagonist of 'Monsters, Inc '''as well as being the main rival in the movie. He is a purple, lizard-like monster who worked for the company as a scarer and competed against Sulley to beat him and become Top Scarer. Randall also worked as Mr. Waternoose's henchman in they evil plot. Biography In ''Monsters, Inc. In Monsters, Inc., Randall works as one of the scarers and he secretly schemed to kidnap human children and test his invention the Scream Extractor on them so that he can become Top Scarer instead of Sulley. Randall first appears using his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. Later, he and Fungus attempt to outmatch Sulley and Mike when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the scarefloor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA find out that a human girl has escaped, Randall tries to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Randall comes to realize that they know something about the kid and makes a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch, so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead, much to Randall's surprise and anger. To insure that he doesn't talk, Randall tries to use his new machine, the Scream Extractor, on Mike, but he's thwarted by Sulley when he unplugs the machine. When Sulley and Mike go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he is actually Randall's boss in that plan and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Randall, Mr. Waternoose, and Fungus continue their plot, now that they have Boo. But before the Scream Extractor can get to her mouth, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue, destroys the machine and throws it at the villains, then tries to escape with Boo after freeing her. Mr. Waternoose orders Randall to get Sulley and Mike or else he'll kill Randall. Despite not being afraid of Waternoose, Randall does as told anyway and tries to finish Sulley off (once again by Waternoose's command). Mike then arrives and tries to apologize to Sulley for their earlier fight in the Himalayas, but he gets frustrated when Sulley won't listen as he's being attacked by Randall, who has turned invisible. Getting fed up, Mike tells Sulley since he's baring his soul, he could at least pay attention and throws a snowball at Sulley; however, he misses and it hits Randall, making his face visible enough for Sulley to punch him out, finally getting out of his grip. Mike notices Randall and suddenly realizes he was trying to kill Sulley this whole time. As Sulley escapes with Boo and Mike, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall to get up and that there can't be any witnesses, to which Randall sinisterly replies, "There won't be!". After Sulley and Mike saved Boo, Randall chases them into the factory door system. Sooner or later, he's able to re-capture Boo, then he escapes into a door hundreds of feet in the air. Randall ambushes Sulley, making him dangle for dear life and he starts teasing him while he hangs on the door. As he smashes Sulley's fingers with his feet, he almost succeeds in making Sulley fall to his death, but Boo saves Sulley by pulling on Randall's antennas (making him turn different colors) and she then hits him with a nearby baseball bat. After getting back up, Sulley takes it from there and holds Randall in a snake wrestling move and Boo roars at him, showing that she's not scared of him anymore. Later, Sulley throws Randall into a door leading into the human world, sending him to a trailer home in the south, where a hillbilly mom beats him with a shovel while being cheered on by her son who warned her about the "gator" getting in. Sulley and Mike then destroy the door to make sure Randall never comes back. Before leaving, Boo (proud that she beat Randall) blows a raspberry at the door. In Monsters University ]] In ''Monsters University, Randall is set to return. He is shown as a teenaged nerd who is Mike's best friend. Personality Randall is ruthless, mean, evil, selfish, arrogant, and self-centered. He is also cunning, crafty and sneaky. Appearance Randall has 8 legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. Trivia * Randall is often mistaken as the first film's secondary antagonist and as Mr. Waternoose's henchman. However, this isn't true and the film itself even points out that Randall is the actual mastermind and not Waternoose several times. ** One example is when Waternoose himself even subtly admits that Randall is behind everything when he says that he should have never gone through with the plan. ** Another hint of Randall being the villain was when after he was briefly knocked out by Sulley, when Mr. Waternoose told him that "there can't be any witnesses," Randall responded that "there won't be" in a way that suggests that he also plans on killing Mr. Waternoose if the plan worked. * Originally, Randall's names were Ned and Switt. * For a long time, there have been rumors by fans stating that Randall was not evil, but just grouchy and tired and wanting the respect Sulley gets. However, most of this isn't true as Randall has done evil things in the first film (one example being that he tried to make Sulley fall to his death in the door vault until Boo saved him). * He was originally voiced by Steve Buscemi in the film. In the video games, he was voiced by Tom Kenny and Dee Bradley Baker. Quotes Gallery randallwhite.jpg Randall-Boggs-Monster-s-Inc-disney-villains-1038350 600 330.jpg tumblr_laiposxhs51qd0axho1_1280.jpg 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|"Do you hear that? It's the winds of change..." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-7742.jpg|Randall's defeat Category:Monsters Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Kidnapper Category:Fearmongers Category:Speedster Category:Rivals Category:Hybrids Category:Creature Category:Animal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Nerds Category:Weaklings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks Category:Bogeymen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Secondary Villains